The Factory
by CookiesPonies
Summary: Not good at descriptions. Please just read first chapter and see what you think. Note: Not at all related to the fic 'The Rainbow Factory'.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising on another sad and sorry day in Ponyville. The sun would have been noticeable if it weren't for the dark, dank fog surrounding the village, the humid steam rising from what seemed to be thin air. A few greasy-haired, grey-eyed ponies scuttled through the streets, clutching over-stuffed plastic carrier bags, either fleeing Ponyville or, on the rare occasion, escaping into it.

Buildings stood on their last legs, rock chipped, graffiti sprayed across it, threats and warnings pinned to the doors as if anyone gave two bucks either way any more. Thick roots erupted from every nook, crack and cranny and any other form of life other than the ponies seemed almost non-existed. Gone were the days when birds soared the skies, when fish bubbled in the streams and rabbits hopped through the bracken. It was a rare sight to see even a cockroach in the run-down village, an ever-lasting miracle to see even the corpse of anything better.

It had all started say, two years ago. When Princess Celestia supposedly 'gave up' her reign over Ponyville. Mysteriously enough, at the same time, Princess Luna was later reported 'missing' and never heard of again. Coincidence or not, neither had been heard from since. And with Celestia, went a Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle's best friend and companion, Spike the dragon.

Things took a turn for the worst after this. Granny Smith, beloved owner of Sweet Apple Acre's farm, provider of nearly all of our fruits, vegetables and beverages, passed away of old age. Of course the farm still had the strong Big Macintosh, the small but loyal Applebloom, the honest and courageous Apple Jack, but events later described lead to why that all went pear (or apple) shaped too.

Miss Cheerilee, the only teacher at the small but brilliant Ponyville School House, decided to leave. But not first, after being proposed to by Big Macintosh. The two ran away together, goodness knows where, but with no pony further educated to be a professional school teacher, ponies had no choice but to close it down.

This leads on to another matter. The Mayor and her secretaries. Due to events unknown but decided accidental, a fire broke out in the Town Hall, sickingly burning to death all but the Mayor, who was then left paralysed waist down. Her and her husband decided to move somewhere less busy and more calm and peaceful for the Mayor to live out the rest of her life. Nobody else had the courage to suggest electing a new Mayor, not after what had happened to the first. It didn't seem right, somehow, but then again, I don't suppose it sounded too wrong either.

So many things could have been done to prevent Ponyville's downfall, but I suppose just too much happened all at the same time, there was no way anyone could ever handle, let alone try and control it all. So we all just sat like sitting ducks, waiting for the next tragedy to fall.

No mail could come in or out of Ponyville easily any more. Ponyville's best Mail Mare, Derpy Hooves, was last seen with a colt known as 'Doctor Whooves', the two's whereabouts now remain unknown. The rest of the Mail Mare team tried to keep service flowing long after they left, but as things slowed down more and more each day, eventually they kinda just gave up I guess.

Many older ponies seemed to be, connected or not, dying of old age more and more suddenly each day. These deaths included Ponyville's best Doctor, Vet, Dentist, Surgeon and Greengrocers. Call me sick and twisted if you wish, but I honestly just wished the weaker, blander ponies that did nothing to help or benefit anyone but themselves just died instead and left all the smart ponies to live. Then again, I suppose that means me dying too, huh? But enough about me, right now I'm talking about Ponyville and it's downfall, it's terrible, terrible downfall...


	2. Chapter 2

My name's Twilight Sparkle. Yes, I know I didn't tell you first hand, but I needed it to stay that way for effect. Don't ask me why, it's an avid book reader and story-writer's natural instinct to make a story good. Although in this case it's gonna be even harder. Because this is a bad story. Trying to be told in a good way. But not good as in the events that go in it are good. The events that happen are terrible, far too terrible to reveal right away. But I must come out it alive, right? I mean, I am here right now telling it, aren't I? Haha, that's what you think...

"Alright class, have you all brought your books with you today?" that's me.

"Yes Miss Sparkle!" that's Applebloom, giggling.

"Yeah..." that's Scootaloo, moaning because we're not reading her favourite book series (introduced to her by Rainbow Dash of course) 'Daring Do'.

"Yup!" Snips and Snails both call at the same time.

And finally... "Yes." that's Silverspoon, whispering hoarsely because now that her best friend Diamond Tiara is gone, all her confidence has been knocked. Heck, I bet Fluttershy could give her lessons on confidence.

Oh Fluttershy.

But anyway, you're probably all wondering why I was saying this to them. The reason was, well, I had adopted the role as teacher. Well, when I say teacher, I mean, mare-who-helps-them-get-through-more-than-five-pages-of-a-book-and-stuff. After Celestia relieved me (not that I was at all happy or relived about this) of my role as her personal apprentice and notes-on-frienship-giver, I guess I did have a lot of free time on my hooves. And so to fill it up, every day apart from Saturday and Sunday the small group of foals and fillies would come to me for lessons.

The lessons were never hard, they were more or less as easy as pie, and they always had fun, so I and their parents were happy to oblige. Sometimes the others (Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Jack) would show up too to lend a helping hoof or just to sit and have fun with the others. I guess it did make the long, hard days just a little more bearable.

You may be wondering about Sweetiebell. Or Diamond Tiara. Or any of the other fillies and foals not mentioned. Simple really, they moved. Or escaped as some described it. Rarity's Mom and Dad packed up and left, taking Sweetie with them. They begged Rarity to come too, but she refused. Celestia knows why. I'd leave if my parents asked me too. But they didn't. They didn't live in Ponyville, heck, I don't think they even knew what was happening here until it was...too late.

Oh, I miss them so.

Now Diamond Tiara's parents did just the same, and the rest of the fillies's parents either took them too or just didn't let them come to my makeshift 'school'. I didn't blame them, I suppose it does sound a bit weird if you've never actually come and seen what happens for yourself.

"Now class, who's read up to chapter nine like I asked?" I said sternly, though they all knew I was only kidding about, none of them ever read out of class, I'd say they had better things to do than sit and read all day but then I might just be lying.

Anyway.

"Noooooo!" they all chorused at one (all but Silverspoon that is) before collapsing to the floor in a heap of giggles.

"Yes..." a small voice muttered. It was Silverspoon.

All eyes fell upon her. She turned bright red and her bottom lip twitched. I could tell she was holding back tears, as I did every day after Spike was taken so cruelly away from me. But enough about me.

"O-oh." I said hoarsly, voice strained. "W-well then...well done." I smiled warmly at her.

She looked back at me meekly, face unemotionless.

"But nobody EVER reads what Miss Twilight tells us too!" Scootaloo said, a slight edge of mocking in her voice.

They all just called me 'Miss Twilight' for a sort of joke, even though I told them they could all just call me Twilight and I'd be happy with it.

"Well maybe Silver Spoon just felt like it!" I felt myself for some reason defending the poor Silverspoon, despite knowing of her past bullying steak.

We read in silence for the rest of the lesson, but upon looking up from my book at one point I did notice Silver Spoon give me a shy nod and mouth the words 'thank-you' to me when the other fillies weren't looking. I pretended not to notice but as she looked back down at the pages of text, most probably completely meaningless too her, I saw the sparkling tears in her eyes as they slid down her face and onto the pages below.

Maybe she was nicer than I thought.

Or maybe she just missed her bullying buddy.

"Okay, class dismissed!" I said, looking up at my clock an hour later as it reached 12 O'clock.

Everyone charged out and Silver Spoon walked slowly and silently behind. I wanted to do nothing but something deep inside me caused me to do otherwise.

"Silver Spoon, I'd like to see you for a few moments please." I called out feebly, more nervous than she probably was.

"Ooooh, Silver Spoon's in trouble!" Scootaloo cried to Apple Bloom, who snorted with laughter in response.

I sighed and shook my head but did nothing more, not in the mood for petty reasoning with the two immature fillies.

"A-am I in trouble Miss Twilight?" Silver Spoon whimpered weakly, eyes beginning to wet again. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

"No, no." I smiled and shook my head. "You're not in any sort of trouble Spoon, take a seat." I nodded at an old wooden seat that Spike used to sit on.

She edged towards the seat gingerly, like it may bite her, before plonking her rump down and looking up at me with blank, emotionless eyes.

I bit my lip. "Sooo..." I started, looking away awkwardly. "Look, I know you miss Diamond Tiara." I said quickly, looking straight at her now and getting straight to the point.

"And I know_ you_ miss Spike." she snapped back just as quickly.

I sat stunned, shocked but also mildly amused at her feistiness and rather cheeky temper.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but this isn't about me and Spike, is it?" I said calmly

She shrugged, slumping back in the seat. "It might as well as be, you and I both know fine well the only reason you hold these stupid classes is so you have something to do now that Celestia took Spike away from you."

My eyes grew wide and I struggled to keep my temper. "Now hold on a minute!" I started, but then stopped and sighed. "No, no...you're right...I guess. But...how do you even know about Celestia taking Spike anyway? Did you...did you see it happen?" my bottom lip quivered slightly.

Silver Spoon shook her head. "Nope. But everyone just knows about it. Gossip spreads. Especially these days."

"'These days'?" I raised both eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, all the pain, suffering, poverty, hunger, sickness..." she didn't seem like she was every going to stop.

"Yes yes, I get the point, you know, okay. But anyway." I said, getting back to my point. "You said 'stupid' lessons, if they're so stupid then why do you come?"

Silver Spoon frowned. "I only come 'cus my Mom and Dad force me too. They say they can'y bear me sitting in my room all day staring up at the ceiling...the ceiling me and Diamond used to stare up at during our slumber parties..." her eyes filled with tears and she suddenly ran to me and pressed her head to my chest and wept and wept and wept.

My own eyes stung with tears, for whatever reason I wasn't quite sure, and I rocked her and whispered soothing words in her ears.

Suddenly, two huge Police Colts came charging in, bursting down the door and stomping up to us. I gasped and clutched Spoon, these days nobody knew whose side the Police Force was truly on.

"Miss S. Spoon?" one said in a deep but emotionless voice.

"Y-yes?" Spoon wailed, tears still flowing. Her eyes didn't open as she turned to face the two.

"Wait...does she...does she know already?" the other, younger Police Colt addressed me now.

"Kn-know what?" Silver Spoon's eyes opened wide and she leapt off my lap.

"Miss Spoon, we've got reason to believe both your Mother and Father have committed suicide together. Both are now dead and having the autopsy preformed as we speak. If you'd like to come with us..."

Silver Spoon looked back at me, then to the two colts, and was suddenly violently sick all over the carpet.


	3. Chapter 3

I never saw Silver Spoon again after that day. I don't think the Factory got her though, she was no doubt too young. Well, that's what I told myself every night from that day on to stop myself going insane with guilt.

Silver Spoon's parents never did commit suicide together. They were both murdered, no doubt horrifyingly and painfully. I can't help wondering if I hadn't held her back for that talk that they wouldn't of got her. The Police would turn up at my door and I'd of told them she hadn't been at school that day, or that she had and now she was down at the lake getting water.

Then I'd of ran to her, taken her and hidden her until they were gone, she'd be safe, I know she would...no, no, it would have been useless. There was no escaping it. It got us all in the end.

Snail's family moved away after the incident. Snips died, apparently. They told us he ran whilst holding scissors.

Ha.

Only Scootloo and Applebloom remained. I got a new door after the Police Colts knocked the old one down. It bolted and was made of metal. But they could still get in if they truly wanted to, we all knew that.

It was no longer a class. We didn't read or write or do work, and it was never just me, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash and the others would always be there, just to talk and hang out.

Rainbow Dash lived with Rarity now, nobody lived in the skies, they were now owned and ruled by Celestia. Cloudsdale seised exist and prier to this all Pegasus's wings were removed. Not by the Factory, luckily. By 'doctors' in the street. All Pegasus had to queue up and have them removed publicly, with no pain killers whatsoever. I held Fluttershy's hooves as hers were ripped clean off with pliers.

Ironically, all of these so called 'doctors' were past Pegasuses, the stumps from their past wings still remained, pussy and festering, occasionally showing bone through the blood. I heard it was to reassure the Pegasus, the doctors could joke and say 'don't worry, it won't hurt a bit, if I can survive it, you can too!'.

Too bad nearly half of the Pegasus died whilst having their wings removed, mostly the younger ones. Some especially sick rumours going around were that if a baby Pegasus was born it would be slaughtered instantly in front of the mother, their wings too small to be removed without death following anyway.

It was a wonder Unicorn's horns weren't also removed, but they didn't think we had the guts to try and retaliate with magic. I suppose they were right.

Ha.

Apple Jack looked up at my clock on the wall. "Oh gee, c'mon Bloom, it's time for your dentist's appointment!"

All five of us (Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, me) gasped.

"D-dentist!" I stuttered, eyes wide with fear. "W-what do you mean?"

Apple Jack laughed loudly like it was the funniest joke she'd heard in years. "Oh Twi, don't get your horn in a twist, the Dentist is an old friend 'a mine, he made Granny Smith her dentures and fitted Big Mac' with a new gold tooth! He's mighty fine and trustworthy." she smiled at us happily.

Apple Bloom was looking pale and nervous however, sweat running down her face and dripping onto the carpet below.

"M-my tooth hurts, that's why." she said to no-one in particular.

"Yeah, we know sweetie, it's 'cus you haven't been keeping up your brushing silly!" Apple Jack giggled.

We all wondered weather or not Apple Jack had gone insane or not, but if she claimed to know him then maybe it could be trusted. These days one small problem like a sore tooth was easily blown out of proportion by the 'authorities' and no doubt Bloom would be ordered to be put down for it if it wasn't treated.

"Alright." I nodded bravely, eyes locked on Apple Jacks.

Apple Jack looked away quickly.

"M-Miss Twilight?" Bloom said hoarsly, still keeping to calling me that. "W-would it be okay if you came too?" she looked up at me hopefully.

I burst into a smile and laughed slightly. "Oh Apple Bloom! Of course I'll come!" I figured it was safest if I came too, my horn could come in useful if this 'dentist' tried anything funny with her.

Apple Jack frowned slightly, brow furrowed. "I'm certainly a'hoping you ain't thinking I'm outta my mind taking 'lil Bloom to this here Dentist!" she said suddenly, eyes locked on mine.

"Oh no, of...of course not Jack, honestly, if Bloom wants me to come and hold her hoof or whatever, it's fine with me!"

"Get back soon Bloom!" Scootaloo whacked Bloom on the back hard. "CMC forever!" she grinned, and the two did a complicated hand shake before the three of us were off.

"Stay here, we'll be back soon!" I called to the others before my heavy metal door slammed shut, closing them in and closing us out.

The three of us walked in silence to the small shack further up Ponyville then I'd expected.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked, looking around meekly.

"Yup, it's right here!" Jack looked up and grinned at a dirty, run-down shack with blood stains on the windows and other disgusting things in puddles around the door.

A sign above the door said something in a language I'd never seen before, but Jack looked confident and Bloom didn't look as worried as she did before, so I figured A.J must have been telling the truth about going there before. Places just ended up looking a billion times worse after Celestia's rule apparently ended.

We walked in and an old, rusty bell rang above us.

"Ah! You must be Apple Jack and Apple Bloom. And you are...?" a tall, skinny colt who's teeth were black and mane greasy and blood crusted looked at my with one eye, the other appearing lazy and falling to the floor disturbingly.

"She's Twilight Sparkle, but we could ask you the same question. How do you know our names anyhow?" Apple Bloom looked assertive but I noticed a flash of fear in her honest eyes.

"The name's Dentist Derralmond and you're down in my book. Well, I say my book but it's actually Old Smithy's. The guy retired a couple of weeks ago, but he told me you were a close friend ah' his so I'm to treat you and your 'lil sister extra nice." he flashed the two a grin but when they looked away he gave me such a stare that if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Jack..." I said in no more than a whisper, mouth barely moving as I tugged on her tail. "Let's go, the guys a freak, we can't trust him."

I almost wet myself as Derralmond grinned at the three of us and spoke. "Ah, honey, you can trust me. Though I may appear freakish and butt-ugly, isn't is skill that counts in this job?"

He didn't just appear freakish, he obviously had freakishly good hearing too.

"Ah shucks Mr Derralmond, you ain't freakish at all, don't mind Twilight, she'd just a weird type herself." Apple Jack didn't give me any sign to show she was joking, or improvising at all.

"You wait here Twi, we'll be done in a jiffy." Apple Jack winked at me and began walking in, pratically dragging Apple Bloom with her.

"No!" Apple Bloom mouthed.

"Yes, good idea Miss Apple. You wait right out here...Twi." he flashed his mouldering black teeth at me once more.

"NO!" I found myself shouting. "Bloom wants me in, so in I shall be!" and I confidently followed the raging Dentist and Apple Jack into the room.

I must admit, I was surprised. The inside seemed clean, welcoming, and just like any normal dentist should look. Plastic skulls showing teeth sat neatly on shelves, silly posters about teeth brushing and not eating junk food plastered the walls like wallpaper. Framed and hanging proudly above the door was a certificate claiming that 'Dentist Derralmon' was a qualified Dental Surgeon.

I must of looked impressed because Derralmon smiled at me for what must have been the fifth hundred time that day and signalled that I sat beside Apple Jack on the small wicker chairs in the corner of the room.

"Hop on little Apple bunny!" Derralmon said sweetly, patting his dentist's chair lined with plastic. Hygienic, wow.

Apple Bloom smiled and leapt on happily.

"Put these on." he handed her a pair of large sunglasses. "So the light won't hurt your pretty little eyes too much."

Bloom placed them on and giggled when she saw herself reflected in the mirror.

"I look funny!" she giggled.

"Not as funny as you'll look after this..." I could of sworn I heard Derralmon mutter as it suddenly become far, far too late.

Suddenly he was tying her arms and legs to the chair.

"Uuum...is that really necessary?" now Apple Jack had become unsure.

Derralmon just laughed and threw back his head. "Relax, relax, as torturous as this looks, I assure you, it's only so I'm assured one hundred percent precision whilst using my tools, you know what little fillies are like these days."

Apple Jack laughed heartily whilst I tittered uncomfortably

Derralmon started prodding random tools and object into Bloom's mouth, muttering stuff that I had to admit sounded pretty scientific and dentist-like. After inspecting every tooth individually he'd type something into his computer and soon a full diagram of Bloom's teeth structure was appearing on the screen.

Bloom looked at it and smiled, but her smile faded as he zoomed in on one of the back teeth, in which a large and painful-looking crack ran through. I saw, Bloom saw, he saw.

But Apple Jack did not.

"Braces! The girl needs braces!" Derralmon practically sang. "Oh it's been so long since I've ever met a pony needing braces! But it's not a first, so that is good!"

"Mmmph, maaamph, mwilight! Mwamphle Mlack!" Bloom started wailing, pulling on her ankle and wrist restricted in a struggle.

Her mouth was secured open so her words came out meaningless at the time.

"Hush, hush little fillie, it's alright, this won't hurt a bit!" Derralmon began rooting around in his cabinet for something.

"Ah, here, sign this so precious angel Bloom may get the braces put on her!" Derralmon smiled slyly.

"Sure thing Dentist!" Apple Jack pretty much sang back.

"Are you sure Apple Jack?" I hissed, but he heard.

"IT'S NOT UP TO YOU! Twilight..." he screeched the first part but softened after seeing Bloom and Jack's reactions.

"I-I mean...don't you want the best for Bloom? She'll be so lucky to get them, especially in these hard times." Derralmon nodded sincerely, eyes closed slightly.

"He's right Twi, it's time I stopped think 'bout maself and more of others like Bloom. My element is honesty and if I'm being honest, I know Bloom needs these braces!"

I looked at Apple Jack and back to the Dentist and for that one single moment I wasn't sure who I hated more.


End file.
